


Silver And Gold

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed RPF
Genre: Angst and Smut, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, F/F, Fluff and Angst and Smut, Gen, James Lives, Lesbian Pirates, Pirates, Smut and Fluff, assassin’s creed - Freeform, assassin’s creed pirates, edward kenway - Freeform, james Kidd is a lesbian, james Kidd is female, sea shanty’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: This is not what you wanted nor what you expected. Being shipped from England with the promise to marry a templar upon arriving in Havana was not what you dreamed of either.Though there was promise in being able to see the bustling streets of Havana once arriving, marriage to a strange man was your nightmare.However it was what your father expected of you, it is what he had bartered for money and power.Unfortunately for him, you never make it to Havana. Your ship is attacked by pirates and all but you and another man is left alive.The man is taken as prisoner by the dreaded Captain Kidd, and you...You are his prize.
Relationships: Edward Kenway & James Kidd | Mary Read, Edward Kenway & Original Character(s), James Kidd | Mary Read/Original Female Character(s), James Kidd | Mary Read/Other(s), James Kidd | Mary Read/Reader, James Kidd | Mary Read/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

The rhythmic swaying of the ocean rocking the ship you were on had felt like commonplace. The back and forth rocking of the ship that would carry you from England to Havana where you would meet your future husband, had become your new normal. 

However this was anything but normal. This was anything but commonplace gentle rocking of the waves that drove the ship further from England. The force throwing the ship back and forth as if it were a toy in a violent child’s hands, had made your fearful. 

The shouts of men above deck and the clashing of metal on metal had thrown you into a reality you hadn’t wanted to face. The stinging stench of blood dripping from outside your door had painted a picture of violence. 

The ship you were on was who by attacked by pirates, and you would die. 

You would die before even stepping foot onto the sandy shores of Havana and before seeing the cerulean waters of the Caribbean. You would die without ever feeling the love of a man, or the commitment of marriage even if it was a loveless one. 

“God have mercy...” you crouched on the floor, stuck between the dresser in the room and the bed. 

You pressed yourself further against the wall and clamped your eyes tight as you heard the thundering bang of a cannon and the final rocking of the ship, the metaphorical white flag of the captain giving up the fight. 

You heard steady footsteps trampling down the steps, and then the door was kicked open violently. The sound of coins rattling in a cloth bag rang in your ears as the pirates scoured the ship for every last scrap they could rip from the belly of the boat.

“There’s someone else.” A voice, deep yet melodic called from just out of your reach. 

You count the steps in your head: one, two and three. 

You raised your head and opened your eyes, blurred vision from big fat tears obstructing your view. You wait for death, you wait for the sharp cut of a blade. 

“What’re your orders, captain?” A man called from behind the captain, his beady black eyes watching you and the captain with lustful deviance.

Today, you would die. 

“Take the prisoner to the hold. Make him comfortable.” The captain crooned, his voice sending shivers down your spine. “Found myself a prize worth keeping.” 

He bent down and brushed the back of his fingers against your cheek, his brown eyes boring holes into you as he spoke with seduction. “Dry the tears, lass. Yer not dying today.”


	2. Chapter 1

There was no hell that could compete with the hell you faced now. There was no measure of suffering that could have outdone attacked by the ruthless Captain Kidd, a pirate that was still a mere boy and yet twice the devil of his father. 

The comfort of England was far behind you and the safety of Havana and the order that your father was marrying you into, was far beyond your reach. You couldn’t even grasp at the wisps of Havana with a feather touch. 

Instead, you were being barricaded in the captain’s quarters as the mad captain was on the deck urging the cannons to completely obliterate the remnants of the ship you were destined for Havana on. 

Everyone was dead save for the only remaining male soul, Matthew, and yourself. The crew, the quartermaster, the captain were all dead. Their bodies were destined to get bleached by the sun if they weren’t demolished by sharks.

“Father…” you whispered a silent prayer, feeling as if you would’ve rather lived a thousand lifetimes as a wife to a brute than suffer a painful fate at the hand of these pirates. 

“Don’t cry, lass.” His voice called. “Yer not dying today.” 

You blinked through tears and bit on your trembling lip. The dreaded captain was standing before you with a sultry smirk on his face and his deep eyes full of nothing good. He was a rogue and a brute, and you wished yourself away from his presence.

“Your father is a Templar.” He spoke with calmness.

“I have no dealings with the order my father is in.” You backed up, backed yourself into a corner. “You can let me go. You can drop me off-“ 

You cut yourself off and whimpered as he stood flush against you, the buttons of his coat brushing against the dirty cloth of your dress. You had turned your head and screwed your eyes closed tight.

He could be called handsome, could be deemed attractive if it weren’t for the roguishness that became him. If it weren’t for his reputation for nastiness and vile cruelty that followed him everywhere he went.

“I won’t touch ya.” He whispered in your ear as he reached behind you for a map, his fingertips grazing the underside of your wrist as he slipped it out from behind you. “I may be a pirate lass, but even pirates have some morals.” 

When he pulled away, you slowly opened your eyes and turned your head. You locked gazes with the cursed pirate that had taken you hostage, that had claimed you as his prize.

There was something feminine about him, something that seemed almost womanly, but he was clearly a man through and through. He was a small man, thinner than most men you had come across with quite less weight around the middle.

His jawline was sharp and chiseled, but still carried a certain softness to it. His eyes were deep and dark, pulling you into the depths of chocolate brown eyes with flecks of gold scattered within the irises. His hair was pulled back into a bun at the back of his head and secured with a red bandana stained with dirt.

“You can use the quarters as long as yer onboard.” His accent was muddled, not as sharp as those straight from England and yet you were disdained to feel an undeniable shiver when you heard him speak. “Unless you’d like to sleep with the crew.” 

“No!” You jumped back and hit the rounded edge of a chest, your eyes wide. You protest with all your muster, swallowing heavily. “I choose here!”

Captain Kidd smirked and rolled up the map in his hand, tucking it into his black leather belt. “I’ll see you after nightfall then, lassie.”

He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, leaving you with a heaving chest and stolen breath.

All in such a short time you had gone from being arranged to marry someone of your fathers choosing to being kidnapped by pirates and taken as some prize for a ruthless beast.

“Father…help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, they will be longer I promise


	3. Chapter 2

_The large group of professional musicians had played a tune that was once loved by you and your mother on the stage in the ballroom. The group had played while couples danced rigidly and in sync, making the extravagant party seem more like a performance at the grand theatre._

_Perhaps you thought it was. Perhaps it was nothing more than a performance by noblemen and noblewomen who were driven by power and greed._

_And at the center of it all was the Templar order. The hidden society that had tried to drive the world into a direction they saw fit. Every motive, every move was made behind a veil while the public uninvolved had no idea what powers lay beyond their control._

_Everything was a pawn to the Templar order, including you. You were nothing but a means to an end for your father, an inner member of the Templar order in London, England._

_You were a pawn and you were made to marry a man almost twice your age, a man who was high in the order of Havana. A man who had answered to Governor Torres almost directly, would be your fiancé._

_And you would be his wifely whore. You would be given to him as a batting chip, a way to further the relationship between the Spanish Templar’s and the English. It was a relationship that would guarantee the Templar take over even when the royal family themselves were at odds with each other._

_“I thought I would find you slinking about up here.” The sneer wasn’t veiled, the bitterness at your lack of enthusiasm over the arranged marriage had caused your father to be quite bold with his disgust._

_“Why did you throw this party? To flaunt your power in front of your wealthy friends?” You fired back, irritated by the corset around your waist and the looming engagement hanging over your head._

_“Mind your tongue girl.” Your father reached out and squeezed your arm as tightly as he could, his strength burrowing through your dress to cause sharp pain to shoot up your arm. “Or don’t. I’m fully aware of your fiancé’s short temper. Maybe he would like a round of sorting you out.”_

_“What a true man.” You spat. “A man who would beat his wife into submission.”_

_You turned your back on your father. You stated down at the party attendee’s, their laughter and boisterous mood filling the small spaces. Their partying was your disdain._

_“You will board that ship to Havana.” Your father’s hand slipped round your neck, and you heard the almost muffled sound of his hidden blade. “Whether you board with your vocal cords intact is your choice.”_

** **

The dim light provided by candle was just enough for you to see the pages in front of you. It was enough for you to write and journal, a task that helped keep you sane while on board with ruthless pirates. The pirates who had sought after the ship you were on and attacked it, killing all but you and one other soul on board.

All by Captain Kidd’s orders.

Now, you were being escorted to an island you had never heard of. You were at the mercy of Captain Kidd and every pirate aboard, holding onto hope that none of them would try to have their way with you.

“Will you tell me where we’re going?” You had questioned the captain after he revelries he wouldn’t be taking you to Havana, neither would he be letting you go.

You turned in the chair you had been sitting in, facing the captain as he strode into the room. He had closed the door behind him and moved toward the chest on the right side of the room. Still without answering your question, he removed the twin pistols he had carried on the inside of his leather jacket and set them across the flat top.

Captain Kidd had next removed the red bandana from his head, unravelling the fabric and then he set it down on top of the pistols. He had yet to remove his leather jacket or the belt hanging around his hips, instead he had turned to face you with his deep brown eyes.

He was handsome, beautiful even. He was a ruthless pirate who’s reputation was known far and wide.

Captain James Kidd was legendary.

“Yer father sent you Havana to marry a dandy Templar.” His accent rung out in the cabin, bouncing off the wooden beams with seemingly random notches in the wood that held no special or certain pattern.

“He thought it would strengthen the relationship between the English Templar’s and the Spanish.” You couldn’t lie, there was no benefit to lying to the captain who had you at his mercy.

“Aye.” Captain Kidd confirmed. “There was more to the barter than a pretty face.”

He came to stand before you, running his left thumb along your jawline before hiking his thumb up to brush against your lower lip. He repeat the action once, the simple action sending an electric current straight through you.

Your hair stood on end and goosebumps rose to your flesh. You felt the familiar tightening in your stomach as you had when you were kept awake during late hours of the night, driven to womanly madness by desire that would not leave you.

You were a virgin, bound to give yourself to your fiancé but that had not meant that you had gone without pleasure.

It was self given and it was secretive and hidden from your fathers eyes and ears, for if he had found out that you had brought yourself pleasure, he would’ve surely marred your flesh where others could not see like your legs and your stomach.

“There is nothing,” you swallowed thickly, “of more value than my virginity and my body to that man.”

He made a soft sound of derision as his hand came to rest upon your chin. He took a step forward with your chests touching, allowing the ability to catch the scents that hung to his leather and dirty cuffed undershirt. You caught the scent of gunpowder and rum, even if it was faint, and the sweet tang of fresh tobacco.

“I think there’s more to ye than that, love.” He again pressed his thumb against your bottom lip, a faint smirk building on his face as you shuddered beneath his touch.

“You have no idea what those kind of men desire.” You spoke breathlessly, taken and blinded by the man standing in front of you.

You had never been so charmed or taken by another man in your life.

“Aye lass,” he leaned in and whispered close to you, lips nearly touching, “I know exactly what those men desire. And I can promise ye that their desires won’t be your fate.”

Captain Kidd drew away quicker than you anticipated. He withdrew his hand from your face and stepped away from you to shrug off his leather coat.

He draped it across the back of another chair in the room, keep his back to you as he had done so. He made no motion or declaration for you to turn your eyes away or shield yourself as he removed his layers. Captain Kidd had certainly undressed before women before and he knew you were watching him.

And you were. You shamelessly watched him shrug off his jacket and put it aside, just as you’d watched him remove the belt from around his waist.

“If you’re going to stand there and watch,” he called over his shoulder, “ye could at least help.”

You gaped at him, your cheeks burning. Your reaction was almost immediate as you turned on your heel and stalked toward the bed. You had ripped the covers on the bed and dove inside the covers, shuffling yourself to the edge to put as much distance between you and the pirate undressing.

For all your effort and putting distance between you two, it had been for naught.

The moment Kidd entered the bed, he slipped an arm around your waist and pull your back to his chest, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear.

“We get one rogue wave and you’ll go tumbling to the floor.” His voice was seductive. “I’m saving ye from a fate ye’d rather not feel.”

Even as you shivered, even as another round of goosebumps rose to your skin, you shrugged him away from you and create a glimmer of distance between you two.

“Bloody pirates.” You grumbled before sinking into the mattress below you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait until reader discovers James is actually a woman 😛😜


	4. Chapter 3

They were a few days worth away from Nassau, the place that was like her second home aside from Tulum. 

After intercepting The Grand Duke, the ship that had been carrying you from England toward Havana, James Kidd or Mary to her friends and those she could trust, had ordered the ship to stop at a fishing village nearest Nassau. 

Upon arriving at the port town, not only had she given her crew a break from the seas and a night off to enjoy pleasures made available to pirates like themselves, Mary had also went aboard to acquire a change of clothes for yourself. 

Ones that weren’t made of such fine frills and lace, clothes that were made much more forgivable by the piercing heat. She acquired a corset made of leather and rivets that would be far more comfortable and allow you to move quicker and with more ease without being squeezed.

Mary had acquired a pair of secure boots that would protect your feet from the broken bottles that would be scattered upon the shores of Nassau and a dress that would keep your fair skin from the heat of the Caribbean. 

It wasn’t just clothes she had acquired for you, but rather a leather bound journal with blank pages held within the bindings. There wasn’t much to do on a ship sailing through the ocean, especially for someone who had come straight from Mother England intended on marrying into wealth and luxury. 

Though you would soon have to get used to the toils of work and the seedy side of pirate hood that many back in England detested. Soon, you would be thrust upon the island of pirate rogues and their independent and wild desires.

“Ye can leave the room.” Mary declared when she entered her cabin and saw you staring wistfully out the window. 

“I’ve never seen such a beautiful ocean.” You were in your own world, captivated the shades of blue lapping at the wooden ship.

“Aye.” Mary set down the bundle on the trunk. “There are more than a few things Mother England is lacking.” 

She walked behind you, the clicking of the heel of her accompanying the quiet creaks of wooden beams. She came to stand behind you, arms crossed over her chest while her eyes roamed your stature, studying you. 

Her natural ability to see what others may have missed, to pick up on secrets that were meant to be hidden, had told her more about you than you would’ve liked her to know.

The way you often clutched the necklace around your neck, specifically the pendant hanging off the chain, meant that it was clearly sentimental and precious. It may not have much value to anyone else, but that was your most prized possession. 

From the few conversations Mary had actually had with you, that weren’t overbore by your disdain for the pirates in your company and the situation you found yourself in, she knew that you held little opinion of your father or the order he belonged to. 

You were a bartering chip, a tool used to bridge the Templars of London and the Templars of Havana. You were nothing more than a pawn and that was they thought your value lay.

“Would ye like to go on shore?” Mary questioned while placing a hand on your shoulder. “Could escort ye if ya like.”

“I want to know what you’re going to do to me.” You whipped around and stared at Mary with a burning fire in your eyes that she was sure had been nearly extinguished by the Order.

The further you got from your home and from your fate in Havana, the more that fire in your spirit grew. That fire was alluring and seductive, the passion you would gain for the sense of freedom you could acquire while in the Caribbean would alter who you were in your soul. 

Mary could tell, she could see it.

“Did ye want me to hold ya for ransom? Send word to yer betrothed in Havana?” Mary pressed, watching the expressions change and flash in your eyes as you stood there lips tightly pressed together. 

“Isn’t that what pirates do? Pillage and plunder? Take innocent men and women for ransom? Crave riches and treasures beyond wild imaginations?” You spoke with spite and ill contempt. 

“Most of them, aye.” Mary took another step forward, barely an inch between your chest and hers. “But some-“ 

She reached out and grasped a few strands of your hair and caressed the soft, silky texture with her rough thumb. She kept her deep brown eyes locked on you unwilling to look away from you while she spoke. 

“-want more than the ordinary. Some want liberty and freedom for the men and women who would reach out and take it.” She dropped your hair and cupped your shin, angling your head in a certain wash to catch the light pilfering through the glass behind you.

She caught the way your breath hitched in your throat and the widening of your eyes. She caught the slight shake of your hands as your fingers reached out for her in turn. 

You wanted to ask, you wanted to ask Mary which group of the two she aligned with though the question went unasked.

“Yer not my hostage, lass.” Mary said. “Won’t be returning you to Havana either. Our destination is Nassau and there you’ll find freedom.”

** **

You were at odds with yourself over your body’s natural ability to be at ease the moment you felt the covers lift on the bed, and the body of the pirate captain who took you hostage slip in behind you. 

You were at odds over your body’s reaction when he touched your hip, the rough pads of his fingertips would brush through the linen pants you wore at night. You were torn between embracing the goosebumps that rose to your skin, the butterflies in your stomach that fluttered anytime you were in his presence and completely separating yourself from the building desire you felt for the rogue pirate.

This was the first time in many years that you felt so undeniably attracted to a man of such danger. Captain Kidd was nothing like the men back in England, nothing like the men in London who you were forced to keep social ties with because your father deemed it your proper place. 

The men back home would be considered proper gentlemen, though that was all an act. You saw through the perfect picture persona, the masks they wore to protect their reputations.

They were no better than the pirates themselves. They kept a wife for appearances and outings, and a mistress in their bed as wild and as tempting as Sirens in the seven seas.

Captain Kidd was nothing like them and perhaps that was where your desire stemmed from. 

Maybe your desire stemmed from him saving you from a life as a captive housewife while your husband screwed anyone and everyone. 

It didn’t matter where the desire stemmed from, it was there. It made you curious and bold, it made you wish to take that first breath of freedom as soon as you possibly could. 

“Captain Kidd,” you turned over in his bed and faces the pirate head on, your hands shaking as they reached for him. “I want that freedom.” 

You reached onto and grabbed the dusty white shirt he wore and pulled him closer. The tip of your noses touched and you inhaled sharply as you were invigorated and surrounded by the scent that seemed to linger on him.

And then you took that first breath, the first step of freedom from England societal pressures, and you kissed him.


End file.
